Love Her Like Me
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Songfic centered around the Elton John song.


Disclaimer-I don't own PotC, nor do I own the song. Love Her Like Me belongs to Elton John, and it can be found on his wonderful album, Songs From the West Coast. 

Summary-Will and Norrington reflect over their love. It's wills POV first half, the second half is Norrington. 

You can take her  
Make her change her name

You can have her, you can take her away from me, you can turn her into Mrs. Norrington, do whatever you want with her. Go ahead, she's yours, there's nothing I can do about it, there's nothing I can do to stop you from having Elizabeth. 

_  
You and your old money  
Dance around the flame_

Your money, that's the only thing that you have over me. You have wealth, you have power. And that means everything here on this godforsaken island. You're the all powerful Commodore, the Admiral of the Carribean, and I'm naught more than the blacksmith's apprentice. 

_  
But you can never, never love her like me_  
  


That's the only thing I have over you Commodore. I love her, with all my heart and all my soul. I love her more than you ever could, I love her enough to die for her, and I almost did. while you sat on your ship, ready to see both of us dead. 

  
_You can charm her  
Calm her when she's wild_

That always was your specialty, wasn't it? Calming people. Even in the midst of a battle with undead pirates, your men were always so calm. And you're quite charming, I'll give you that much. Half the women in Port Royal lust over you. 

_  
Show a little comfort  
Play with her inner child_

You never have shown emotion, except, it seems, around Elizabeth. You know how to comfort her, how to soothe her. An dyou know how to teas her inner child, the same way that I know how to. 

_  
But you can never, never love her like me_

But I love her and you don't. It's that simple. Even if you do love her, no one in the world loves her like I do. I love her so much more than you ever could, Commodore. _  
  
So I just close my eyes and steal her away when you sleep  
Sneak her in my dreams every single day of the week_

If I can't have her when I'm awake, then I shall live in eternal slumber, where I can have her in my dreams forever. She may be yours by the day, but at night, she's all mine, she's the one that I run to, that runs to me in my dreams. 

_  
You may have her in real world but if you could only see  
How we rock this room in the twilight zone  
  
_

You may have her in life, but you can never compare to how I love her in my dreams. 

_And you can never, never love her like me  
  
_

But you never can love her like I will.

******

_  
You can warm her  
Charm her with your style  
  
_

You have such charm, for such a lowly boy. You're nothing more than a poor blacksmith's apprentice, an orphan boy, who if it wasn't for me and my crew would be dead, adrift at the wide open sea. __

_I know you convinced her  
She's the love of your life  
  
_

You've charmed her into loving you, you've stolen her away from me, you've convinced her that she's the only one that you love. 

_And no, you'll never, never love her like me_

And I love her more than you ever could, I love her with my whole being. Not even my job, that I've spent most of my life working for, comes before her. _  
  
You can bless her  
Keep her conscience clean_

I've seen you in action boy, and I'll give you this much, for a former pirate, for someone who went out and sailed with Jack Sparrow, you have amazingly strong morals. 

_  
You can undress her  
Go all the places I've been_

I've seen so much more of her than you have. She was betrothed to me long before I even proposed to her. I loved her for almost as long as I've known her. 

_  
But you'll never, never love her like me_

I love her more than you ever could hope to. What you feel near is lust, you cannot love her, not with how short you've known her. I love her, I truly love her. 

So I'll just close my eyes and steal her away when you sleep 

_Sneak her in my dreams every single day of the week_

She'll always be mine, even if she doesn't love me like she loves you. I'm willing to concede her to you only because she loves you too. 

_You may have her in the real world but if you could only see_

_How we rock this world in the twilight zone_

I'll let you marry her, but remember that she's still only mine, and she will still always be mind, no matter what. 

_And no you'll never, never love her like me._


End file.
